


Interlude - Lucky

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Series: chasing a starlight [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Awkward Dates, Boys In Love, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Motorcycles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: "I'm the luckiest bastard alive, you know," Keith says so conversationally that Lance looks away from the fireworks and fixes his gaze on his boyfriend."How come?" he asks."Well, I have you, don't I?" He responds, as though saying that was totally natural."Keith," Lance's hand covers his mouth, cheeks flushing red against his sun kissed, freckled skin."Happy anniversary, baby," Keith says tenderly, leaning forward and placing his lips against Lance's.





	Interlude - Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three- modern day/historical. I chose to go with modern day. 
> 
> Just some background- Keith and Lance have been dating for around two years and just in their first year of college. It's their anniversary, too!
> 
> No angst here folks, just fluff.

Lance's grip on Keith's waist doesn't loosen, even as they get off his motorcycle. He didn't know where Keith had planned to take him, he just knew that Keith was planning a date, and he'd pick Lance up in two hours.

When they first began dating, mama had initially protested against them going out on Keith's "death trap motorcycle" as she called it, but as the months passed, and the dates continued, she began to reluctantly accept it's use.

It also helped that Keith was extremely cautious around her, making sure to obey every single safety precaution and speed limit whenever Lance was on board, and brought her fresh dahlias (her favourite flower) every time he visited, picked from his mom's greenhouse.

His boyfriend really is the sweetest, under that tough exterior. 

And at school, no one with fucks with Keith Kogane, any of his friends, especially not one Lance Charles Flores-McClain, and gets away with it.

"Babe, where are we going?" Lance asks, laughing softly, as Keith pulled into a vacant parking lot, "You've kept me in the dark for almost a week!"

"Okay, okay," Keith grins, almost breathlessly in return, after switching the motorcycle off, "Do you remember last week when you came to my apartment expecting an anniversary present and I didn't have one for you?"

"Yes?" Lance says, baffled, because Keith was walking a fine line here.

"So, I did have something in mind, but it wasn't exactly a present," Keith says, flushing slightly, "Turns out the fair we went to on our first date was coming back to town, and they only come here every two years... and I really wanted to take you. But we'll have to walk a bit, if you don't mind."

"Babe, really? Why would I mind?" Lance gasps, clasping Keith's jaw and nuzzling their noses together, "This so freaking sweet, you sap."

They make their way across the parking lot, to where the tents are set up. Everything is painted in bright, pastel colours and there's a small ferris wheel, the same exact wheel where they had their first kiss, under the fireworks show.

Their afternoon is filled with laughter from attending the small circus, and feeding their competitive streaks, keeping check of who won which games. By the time the sun set, Lance's arms were full of small stuffed toys, and it's at that point he realizes why Keith walked with his book bag.

Keith bought them a large wad of fairy floss each and they picked out a bench to sit, under the ferris wheel. The night is warm, and Lance has his blue flannel shirt tied around his waist, lazing back on the bench in his white NASA t-shirt, dark wash jeans and converse.

They must look like such an odd pair, with Keith looking to be the polar opposite with black jeans, heavy black boots, red v-neck under his leather jacket and a row of piercings curving around his ear.

His arm is casually placed behind Lance, leaving others with no room to debate whether this was a date or not.

The first firework goes up, and Lance jumps in fright. He looks over at Keith, sheepishly, before elbowing him lightly when he bursts out laughing.

More fireworks go up, painting the night sky in a multitude of colour.

"I'm the luckiest bastard alive, you know," Keith says so conversationally that Lance looks away from the fireworks and fixes his gaze on his boyfriend.

"How come?" he asks.

"Well, I have you, don't I?" He responds, as though saying that was totally natural.

"Keith," Lance's hand covers his mouth, cheeks flushing red against his sun kissed, freckled skin.

"Happy anniversary, baby," Keith says tenderly, leaning forward and placing his lips against Lance's.

Lance closes his eyes and returns the kiss just as passionately, and despite all the chaos and movement happening around them, they're caught up in their own little bubble, where, to them, no one else exists except each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop those kudos/comments if you liked, folks!


End file.
